To wish
by HorseGal248
Summary: Molly goes to the temple to become Avatar... but something goes wrong. What will happen to Molly? Akkia? Jordan? will Kanaletto win? sorry for bad summary. Main Paring AkkiaXMolly. R&R message me with any suggestions!
1. Chapter 1

From Author:

Hey people this story is about Oban Star Racers. The main Paring is Akkia and Molly/Eva. Our story starts around episode 26. Ok then let's start. Oh and give me some slack it is my first story.

* * *

Part 1 

Everything had gone from good to bad to worse in a matter of hours, Eva won the Great Race of Oban, every thing got wipe out when Kanaletto got out of his cage, Seits was gone, Akkia, Jordan, and Molly were going into the temple so molly can become avatar and to top it off Kanaletto was already there waiting for them.

_Thump… thump… thump…_

"Shhh…"whispered Akkia

"I can't help it this things heavy" indicating to the gun he was carrying

Molly rolled her eyes

They continued on silently until they cam upon a huge chamber. The chamber looked like it was light from bellow the bridge.

Molly stuck her head over the bridge

_gasp_

Below them has a river of light it was the most beautiful thing she has every seen. There were ten of thousands of different shades of white in the river all dancing around.

Molly didn't even notice the small trembles they came from the bridge, until they were so strong she started to lean forward, not knowing what she was doing .

"Molly!!!"

Just as she was about to fall over two strong arms encircled her waist. Before she could protest she was pulled backwards with such a force that it knocked her off her feet taking down the person holding her.

Whoever it was that had her fell backwards and she landed on top of them. She was just about to yell at them for pulling her and making her fall…

When all of a sudden a blast of the water from below exploded just where molly was standing a few seconds ago.

Molly sat there dumbfounded

"Uh… Molly…"

Still dumbfounded she turned to her savior to see…

* * *

Sorry for the short story but I need to know if it was good. 

So what you think message me with some ideas I could use them and tell me how to make my story better.

Thanks

HorseGal248


	2. Chapter 2

From Author:

Hey people me again hope you like the last one. And i wanted to say thanks for the reviews from frubaforever, Hopless Romantic 15, DramaQueen of the moon, Sekai Nerah, and Star Fata. Ok on with the story.

* * *

Part 2

Still dumbfounded she turned to her savior to see…

The bright blue eyes of prince Akkia staring into her red eyes. She could she concerns radiating out of Akkia's gaze.

"Molly, are you ok?" Akkia asked

"Yea… thanks Akkia you saved me" Molly stated coming out of her daze a slight blush on her cheeks.

"I was nothing Molly" Akkia responded pulling molly to her feet

This only made molly blush more.

"Come on Molly we need to get you to the temple thingy" Jordan stated "and away from princey" Jordan said in a whisper that only Akkia heard.

"Molly stand between us, we can not allow you to be in harms way." Akkia whispered

"Ok" Molly responded moving behind Akkia

Thy trio moved out of the chamber into another tunnel lined with more cave pictures.

One in particular caught Molly's eye

"Hold on a second guys" Molly whispered moving closer to the picture.

"Molly we don't have time for sight seeing right now ok we need to go" Jordan said

"I know Jordan just a second" Molly responded

"What are you looking at Molly?" Akkia asked

"I don't know exactly but… no way." Molly exclaimed

The on the cave wall was a picture that looked like the trio. A Nourasian and two humans. Then there was a big black blob. In the next picture the Nourasian was hurt and a human was hurt also. The last human stood in front of blob. Molly looked to where the next picture should have been but only saw blank wall.

"That is really weird" Molly thought

"Molly we must continue." Akkia stated

"Yea you right lets go" Molly answered trying to figure out what the pictures meant.

They continued down the tunnel in silence until Jordan broke it.

"So Molly what were you looking at back there?" Jordan whispered

"Just a picture that reminded me of something." Molly lied not wanting to worry Jordan

"Remind you of what?" Jordan asked

But he never got an answer because they had reached a chamber and n the middle was a pyramid.

"Kanaletto is here… somewhere." Akkia stated

"I don't like this, lets force him into the open" Jordan suggested

"Hmm…Molly, stay here, if something happens run for the pyramid" Akkia said

Molly's mind flashed to the cave drawings she saw, the Nourasian and human hurt.

"Ok" Molly answered

Akkia reached for his belt and unsheathed his dagger.

"Here it may not be much, but I promise even Kanaletto will feel its royal sting." Akkia said while putting the dagger in Molly's hands.

"I will be waiting for you two to come back here." Molly said holding the dagger with all the strength she could muster.

With nods form both, Jordan and Akkia silently receded into darkness.

It was quiet in the chamber. No sound was herd. Until…

Boom…Boom…boom…

Jordan was shooting his gun into the shadows, which most likely was Kanaletto.

"Get down!" Akkia shouted

Molly turned to see Akkia had one of his arrows pointed at Kanaletto across the room.

Molly dropped to the floor just as Akkia let the arrow go. There was a big explosion and then all was still.

"Jordan…Jordan…" Molly called desperately

But no response came.

Then molly remembered what Akkai said if any thing happened to them she should head for the pyramid. So she slid down the incline and ran to a stone. She looked for Akkia. She saw one of his arrows light up and knew it was time to go to the pyramid. She started walking towards the pyramid then saw Akkia's arrow light up again, she crouched into a rocks crater. She saw him standing there and then turn and shoot. Kanaletto came flying out f the darkness and held up his hand and stopped Akkia's arrow. It began spinning in a circle and turned to a blood red color instead of its usual blue color.

"Here's a little gift" Kanaletto sneered and shoot the arrow back at Akkia.

"Akkia, No!" Molly screamed

There was another explosion and were Akkia had been standing there was nothing but rubble.

* * *

Hey message me with ideas and such hope you like it

HorseGal248


	3. Chapter 3

From Author: hey keep messaging me about this ok hope you like this one. Ok thx to frubaforever for being a loyal reader!!!

* * *

Part 3

There was another explosion and were Akkia had been standing there was nothing but rubble.

"Akkia!" Molly screamed

Molly got up and ran for the pyramid. But when she was yards away Kanaletto appeared in front of her.

"No, get away from me" Molly tried to get past him but he held out one of his mighty claws.

"Now, now my little Eva let's not get ahead of ourselves" Kanaletto sneered

"You know my name" Molly said scared

"Oh course I know your real name, I have been watching you even when you were a little girl" Kanaletto stated "you see for me to get what I want I needed a pawn but not just any pawn some one with hate in there hearts and sadness to. You were perfect it would grow in you and control your life. All I needed was to plant the seeds."

"My Mother…" Molly cried tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, I caused her crash, to bad she was such a good pilot too." Kanaletto said with a hint of mockery in his icy voice.

Molly's head shoot up at this, anger filling her heart, but that anger faded when she saw but Kanaletto's hand in front of her.

It incased molly in a red aura. She had no control over what she did. Kanaletto slowly raised Molly's hands and floated her over to the pyramid. As soon as she touched the pyramid a small ball of blue light took form at the top.

"Kanaletto you shall not receive the power again." Called the creators

"Complete your propose and give me back the power." Screamed Kanaletto

Kanaletto raise his hand and began to destroy the creators, each time he did so the ball on the pyramid grew.

Over to Akkia

Akkai's eyes flickered open. He hurt all over.

"Complete your propose and give me back the power." Screamed Kanaletto

Akkai shoot up and saw Kanaletto fighting the creators.

He frantically looked for his earth princess, his Molly. He finally spotted her incased in Kanaletto evil magic just floating there.

"If I can get over there I could save her." Akkia thought

Akkia magically looked for Jordan. He was unconscious and had a broken leg but he was alive.

Akkia started making his way over to Molly when all of a sudden the ball of light on the pyramid gave off some more light. Akkia turned to see the last creator had been destroyed, and Kanaletto was now going for the powers.

He no longer cared if he was seen he dashed over to molly. But he was to slow.

* * *

Hey sorry it is so short I am trying to make it better. Hope you like it message me with ideas.

Thanks

HorseGal248


	4. Chapter 4

From Author: hey keep messaging me about this ok hope you like this one

* * *

Part 4 

He no longer cared if he was seen he dashed over to molly. But he was to slow.

Kanaletto made it to the ball first. He jumped into the ball of light a vanished but moments after he vanished he repapered in front of the pyramid and the ball behind him disappeared.

"Yes the powers of the avatar are once again mine" Kanaletto hollered in delight.

"Now young Eva what shall I do with you?" he continued turning to Molly

Akkia called out to her, but only to be drowned out by a scream filled with anger.

All eyes turned to the large door way where a very PO General Kross was.

Kross's usually red armor was black and brown with many dents in it, not to mention all the gashes over his body oozing red blood.

"I have a bone to pick with you Prince!" Kross sneered lifting a black hand toward Akkia.

Akkia tried to make a dash for molly but was stopped when he was flung to the wall.

Akkia looked up only to see Kross advancing on him, only to stop in front of Kanaletto.

"You make take your revenge General, then leave immediately." Kanaletto said annoyed with the interruption.

"As you wish mighty Avatar." Kross compiled bowing a bit.

Then Kross began walking towards Akkia. But Akkia did not see him because he caught a gimps of molly descending to the floor, Kanaletto evil aura disappearing from around her body. When she finally touched the floor all the aura was gone, except for her legs which were still incased in the red aura.

Akkia saw her eyes focus coming out of her trance. She frantically looked around only to stop when she caught sight of Akkia. She leaned to take a step forward, but as she tried to move her legs, she found she could not control them. She struggled with all her might but made no futher movment. She was trapped.

But then Kross had reached Akkia. He raised a burly arm and slammed Akkia in the stomach.

"Akkia!" Molly screamed

The beating continues until finally Akkia was thrown into a wall. Akkia slowly got to his feet swaying from side to side putting his hand on the wall to steady himself.

Kross once again came at him stopping in front of the Young Nourasian. He grabbed Akkia by his forearm and hulled him into the air so his feet would dangle.

"Now Young Prince you will regret ever defying the Crogs, and with this final blow you shall perish." Kross whispered so only Akkai could hear.

Kross slowly reached for his laser gun, took aim and fired.

_PTZ...PTZ_

* * *

Hey people 

Hope you like it thank you every one thanks for the comments. It means a lot to me.

Thanks Again

HorseGal248


	5. Note form Author

hey every one

its me HorseGal248 sorry for letting u all wait for the story but my house was destroyed in a fire so i had to move in with my graddad untill my pparents could find a new house. and get this he does'nt own a computer. so i am sooooo sorry to all my readers out there also like b4 plz it been awhile so give me some ideas.

Thx love Horsegal248


End file.
